<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Girls by Summery_Nights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179066">Drunk Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summery_Nights/pseuds/Summery_Nights'>Summery_Nights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk girls, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sexual Tension, The boys are dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summery_Nights/pseuds/Summery_Nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu really just wanted a relaxing day. But of course, Cana just had to get the girls drunk, did they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu can't take a break can he? </p><p>He and the boys, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal just wanted to hang out, but of course, Mirajane had to call them, saying that the girls were drunk, and needed to be picked up.</p><p>So when they got there, oh boy.</p><p>Erza was wreaking the place up, throwing stools and chairs, Levy was just rolling on the floor laughing, Juvia was crying how bad the bar will be destroyed, and Lucy...</p><p>"Natsuu~ You came for me!" The drunk blonde came, taking two steps, and wrapped her arms around Natsu, bringing him to her huge bust, which Natsu loves. </p><p>He gave a grunt, pretty much used to his girlfriend's actions. Lucy was a flirty drunk, so it was common for her to do... well... flirting things.</p><p>"Ugh Lucy! You're suffocating me!" Natsu grunted. Lucy giggled, and released the poor man. "Oh Natsu! You look so hot today! C'mhere and give me a kiss Natsu!" Lucy slurred, planting sloppy kisses on his cheek. Natsu sighed and gave his girl a kiss, and looked around.</p><p>"Gray-sama!! Why do you leave Juvia all by herself! Juvia missed her beloved so much!" Juvia wailed. Poor Gray was in a tight hug from his girlfriend. </p><p>"I, um... thought that you wanted to have a girl's night out?" </p><p>"No!! Juvia wanted Gray with her at all times! And now Juvia wants Gray to have sex with her!"</p><p>Gray blushed madly, and covered Juvia's mouth. "Shh! Don't say that out loud!"</p><p>"Gihee, Water Woman got the stripper to blush!" Gajeel laughed. But a tap and a fit laughter turned him around, and saw his wife laugh her nose out. "What's funny Levy? Is there's something on my face?"</p><p>"No! It's funny that you tease others, but I know lots of things about you! Like how your di-"</p><p>"Ok we're leaving Levy, c'mon!" Gajeel was also blushing, dragging his laughing wife out of the bar.</p><p>"Aw Levy-chan! Don't leave!"</p><p>"Juvia is sad that Levy left! Wahhh!</p><p>"EVERYONE SHUT UP." </p><p>Like ordered, everyone went quite, even Juvia. There was Erza, swinging another chair at the window. "Can't you all stop blubbering madness! It's irritaing! Maybe I should punish you all, one by one!"</p><p>Natsu and Gray immediately hugged each other with fear, Lucy and Juvia cried their hearts out, and Jellal shook his head in amusement. It seemed like it was time for him to rescue his friends.</p><p>"Erza darling, stop throwing chairs, and come, let's go home." Jellal said with such fondness, it made the girls cry even more. </p><p>"Huh? Who dares-" The angry drunk turned around, ready to beat up the person who dared to talk back to her, only to see her fiance, holding his arms out. </p><p>"Jellal! You're here!" The once angry redhead, starting acting like a lovesick schoolgirl, blushing madly. " I didn't know you were here!" </p><p>"I was here for awhile. You got carried away again, didn't you?"</p><p>"I.."</p><p>"C'mon, let's go home." </p><p>Natsu sighed in relief, and watched as Gray took his girlfriend home, and turn to his. "Hey Lucy, time to go."</p><p>"Aww Natsuuu~ Can't we stay here? I wanna you to make me puur!" Lucy cooed. Natsu sighed, and threw her over his back. </p><p>"Kyahh! Natsu you naughty boy!" </p><p>Natsu smirked and patted Lucy's butt. "Don't worry baby girl. I'm taking us home." </p><p>"Ooh Natsu!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, the story gets really spicy, and yes, I just love seeing the girls get drunk and go to their lovers and stuff.... and imagining the boys reaction!</p><p>I hoped you all enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>